crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YellowLucario
Size of the page: bytes. Archive at 20,000 bytes! Welcome Hi, welcome to Bandipedia! Thanks for your edit to the Crash Crush page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Yes we used the forum but then it had a heavy vandal attack and people stopped using it. However it would be great if people could start using it again. Also sure go ahead the level articles are the articles on the wiki are the ones that need major work.Crashfreak99 (talk) 11:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) CTR articles Hey, do you mind helping with something? Some guy added a bunch of videos to all the CTR race track articles, but placed them very poorly. Nickel and I cleaned up the N. Sanity Beach articles, so I was thinking you could do the Glacier Park articles. Just put the videos on the articles into a gallery. I'll do Turbo Track and stuff. BandiCooper 11:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hilites I tried adding the hilites but I could get them to work. Could you apply them please? BandiCooper 14:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Now that you're an admin, can you add the hiltes please? BandiCooper 13:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) About Crash Mania images Thank you for the heads up about your rules against use of images from Crash Mania. I'd like to point out however, that I did not upload them, but found them in your galleries, and therefore thought it was okay to use them. I will of course avoid using them in the future, and rather add a delete-template to them if I stumble upon anymore of them, so no more such confusion will rise in the future. :3 None the less though, let me once again point out that I did not upload any of them, and had no bad intentions when I added them to articles. I hope we can continue to work together on improving this wiki in the future. ^.^ ~ Mads Ren`ai (talk) 20:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Regarding stealing I was unaware of this. Still it's not all the same I guess but we should still do something about it.Crashfreak99 (talk) 18:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I would use Google Translator but that isn't always acurate. Do you know any other translators?Crashfreak99 (talk) 21:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Notes Ive read your note you left me on my question of the day blog post Videogames888 (talk) 23:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC)Videogames888 No no ur right...sorry I get carried away...anyway when should I talk to u about my rfa--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 14:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin stuff Ok...so what to I have to after when the weekends over..do I have write something??? About why I wanna become a admin--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 14:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Crystal Crazy Hey, if you are staff or whatever, could you please check out my recent page-Crystal Crazy to check it's up to scratch.UkaAkuBros. (talk) 15:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC) My RfA I have come here last year looking for wikis to put in my ideas and information I know. I came here to put some information that I know and a lot of other information. I’m a fast learner, happy to sort out any problems on the wiki, and I'm always on during the week days, from 9:00 to 3:10. I will do anything to improve our articles, with new templates and many others. If I would get my admin tools and rights, I would handle them responsibly. I would cope very well, and I'm not that much of person that stresses over something. From past experiences from other wikis, like the Sonic News Network and the Sonic Fanon Wiki, I have improved the way I act and handle things on wikis, which has made me participate in other wikis as well. I have shown positive attitude on this wiki and many other wikis. i would make an excellent administrator, so i can help this wiki achieve than it has already. im gonna give to 1 more admin if thats alright with youWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 01:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) that is all i could do i was working on mt Rfa for 2 days i did everything i could to impress youWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) can i make a talk bubble i wanna make a talk bubble, can i , i have to make a page, but it wont appear on the pages for the wikiWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god thank you so much that real means alot...so do I post in RfA Sectio or do I need talk to the other admins--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 22:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) wait im confused?? what i posted on why im wanting to be an admin, do i put that in the "Adminship request", or do i post that on any admins talk pageWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 23:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) why hasnt any admins seen my rfa ive put it on there, are the admins just busy, i assumeWatch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 23:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok 350 edits is very understanding and fair, dont delete that tread..let me achieve 350 edits and I will say it on the thread. Is that alright with you--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 22:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ok i got 350 edits like you said 350 edits the last push, like in the marathon, so am i ready now to obtain my admin rights.Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 02:08, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yea thank u so much!!!!! How do I make my own signiture??--Watch my Report on Channel 42 (talk) 11:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Help? http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googlydoe/Bandi-News_Issue_LII_8/20/13_Movie_Pitch Googlydoe (talk) 14:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you open up chat? Videogames888 (talk) 03:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hi here my going way info as you may know in yr11 and soon im having my 2 week holidays, am i still gonna be a admin when i get back, and also in about 11-13 weeks time, i finish for the year, and i might be gone for about 6-7 weeks without a computer, is that alright?Sonicstyel101 "Watch my report on ch42" (talk) 02:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey YL, I was thinking about trying to become an admin. What are the requirements? UkaAkuBros. (talk) 16:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Listen bro..I need your help..you know that wiki history where you can see the admins name and its in the colour green...mine is brown ever since I changed my name..can you change my name to the colour green..like baronzylo's name who is link is green and mine is not please respond!!!!!--Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 08:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need your help I accidentally made me no longer an admin I was putting my self chat mod and I accidently switch back to a normal user..can u make me an admin again--Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 10:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I have 6 kudos on my RfA.UkaAkuBros. (talk) 11:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC) http://the-frankenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I'm helping Dachoppa get the word of his wiki out. Could you visit it, please? Googlydoe (talk) 03:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Categories Regarding that category glitch you commented on in the Smokey and the Bandicoot page, I've seen that happening a lot for a few months now on many edits. I don't think it's happened on any of my edits, or if it has then I haven't noticed it. I think it probably is a problem with the new editor, as I always use the classic editor, and I think I first started seeing it around when the new editor came out, but I'm not sure. I don't know if it's a Bandipedia problem or an overall Wikia problem, as I don't spend much time around other Wikias. -- Ntropydude (talk) 22:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: UOTM The UOTM section has now been updated. BaronZylo (talk) 19:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) expand/collapse I was trying to put a hide/show button in the Templates, but couldn't make it work, so I asked a friend who's pro at wiki editing. we're gonna make minor changes, so I hope you wont mind. a hide/show button is great because then the Templates won't be awkwardly long anymore, like in the page for Crash, that has like 5 Templates just below each other. 11:58, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Is this way better? 22:10, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Plz remove the lock temporarily here so we can add the button. 16:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Bandipedia is in good shape and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Bot Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I made a bot for use on anywhere I want. I'm using it to correct multiple minor errors quickly. Sorry for the inconvenience of not telling. :P (The bot tag is already pending though.) -- ItsBloonTasty 21:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Programing Do you know a programmer? You are a programmer, aren't you, can't remember? Please help: http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pu14unkiihooiV/I_need_a_programer_for_a_week (Pu14unkiihooiV (talk) 03:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC)) Re: Reminder Oh, I'll take that into account next time. -- 23:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: April Poll, and other stuff Sure, I'll try to think about it and change it ASAP. And yes, cool! A Twitter fanbase sounds like a great idea (and a nice place to blabber about Crash)! I'm sure it'll attract some more people here. -- 23:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) My twitter handler is @ManDudeStuff (ManDude was already taken :/), though I don't use it very often. I will be on Bandipedia chat most of the time now (I like to chat and have enough free time). -- 23:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: something x3 Sure, I'm already following it. If you want I can design an avatar similar to the wordmark, message me whenever you want. -- 18:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Bumping dead forums Oh, okay. I didn't realise the person above me had bumped a forum that was dead. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Template:CN Looking at the code of Template:CN, I noticed that it adds the Templates category to all pages it is put on. Putting the category in noinclude tags will stop this. Additionally, putting includeonly tags around the other category will make it get added to pages the template is used on without putting the template itself in that category. PartHunter (talk) 07:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Rescue Hello. My name is PepsiB&B. Do you know if there are any actual movements currently by Sony and its interactive studious to produce actual Crash Bandicoot games in the future? I completely love this series and the characters and plot, but everytime I play it I feel sad remembering it got cancelled in 2008 (2010 technically with the 2 mobile games). Are they still trying? And also, does this wiki have the petition to sign to bring CB back. I remember signing it but I want to try to promote it on other wikis. Please get back to me, thanksPepsiB&B (talk) 13:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC)PepsiB&B RfA While I may be a suitable candidate for adminship, I do not wish to become an admin right now. If, for some reason, all active admins were to become unavailable for some reason at the same time, I would accept the role as a temporary measure until at least one returned. I may change my mind in the future. Looking for other users who may make good candidates for adminship is a very good idea, so don't give up on the concept just because I don't want to be one right now. PartHunter (talk) 08:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Local navigation I just tried to use a link in the local navigation (Vultures, the entry in the enemies dropdown of the content tab that is second from the bottom), and I found that the page had been deleted because it was covered on another page (Bird). Could you please fix the local navigation so that this link goes to the page that exists and the text lists the page it goes to? PartHunter (talk) 11:58, June 11, 2015 (UTC) This is concerning me (upper right): Googlydoe (talk) 20:44, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Your Wrong Message I did't call anyone the anatomical d-word. I don't use profanity, because if I did, I would be dead now. I said "idiot." Please get that info right! Volts and Lightning! (talk) 22:29, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Talk pages I'm not doing it for the page, I'm doing it because the redlinks create entries in , which may lead to a user creating the page and further work for admins later on. Sorry about the late reply, but I've been unable to access wikia recently due to my computer's external monitor breaking. PartHunter (talk) 03:34, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Brazilian version Hello, I am Ashboy2015, founded a Brazilian wiki Crash, I will ask the interwiki, agree? :I think he means he made a Brazillian Crash Bandicoot wiki. I'm Portuguese btw. 19:02, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Lies You're not even yellow. Crazy sam10 18:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) About your message on my talk page Are there any rules I have to follow? Kind Regards, Pupswoof117 (talk) Wuf! 20:45, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Re The guy's just a troll and won't do anything productive, that's all. -- 23:23, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Blogs template I fixed it for you. :P -- 23:32, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Crash New Crash in the works, you say? @u@--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:23, January 25, 2016 (UTC)CM Aye, I'll keep that in mind. I usually do but I figured I'm relatively quiet in this wiki and it wouldn't matter X,D--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:30, January 25, 2016 (UTC)CM Clarifications Alright, I wanted to let you know about some of the calculations on both Tiny Tiger's and Dingodile's heights as of COTT on their respective articles, that they are inaccurate. 6 feet in the metric system is exactly 182.5 cm. 2 meters is just about 6 feet and 7 inches. Since 30 centimeters is an entire foot, add that to 182.5 cm and you get 212.5 cm or 7 feet. Just wanted to clarify, thanks. Just to clarify Hello. I just wanted to let you know that the heights of Tiny Tiger and Dingodile on their articles are inaccurate. 6 feet in the metric system is exactly 182.5 cm, 2 meters would be about 6 feet and 7 inches. I know this because in Kuwait where I come from we use the metric system. Thanks.FawFayQ8 (talk) 19:58, February 28, 2016 (UTC)